El regalo de mamá
by Anndie Cullen-Li
Summary: "—Feliz Navidad mi niña —se oyó al viento y Sakura solo pudo sonreír. Sin duda esta sería la mejor de las Navidades y todo gracias a su amada madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto." OS participante en el "Reto Especial de Navidad" de la Comunidad Sakuriana.


**Los personajes de SCC pertenecen a CLAMP, sin embargo, la historia es de mi completa autoría.**

**Este OS participa en el "Reto Especial de Navidad" de la Comunidad Sakuriana.**

**Pareja: Sakura y Nadeshiko Kinomoto.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**"El regalo de mamá"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

La noche se extendía por la ciudad de Tomoeda, mientras los alumnos del tercer grado terminaban de decidir las reglas del concurso navideño organizado por la preparatoria.

— ¿Crees que funcione, Tomoyo? —Le preguntó Sakura Kinomoto a su mejor amiga.

—Estoy segura de que será así, Sakura —respondió con voz dulce—. Además, todos nos hemos esforzado muchísimo. Incluso el joven Hiiragizawa dijo que vendría —comentó.

— ¡Tienes razón! —Exclamó con su acostumbrada alegría, pero hubo un destello de tristeza en sus dulces esmeraldas—. Supongo que en estas fechas es cuando más recuerdo a mi madre —dijo, con un suspiro involuntario saliendo de sus labios.

— ¡Ánimo Sakura! —Le pidió la joven Daidōji—, seguro que a tu madre no le gustaría que estuvieses triste.

—Sí Tomoyo, estoy de acuerdo con eso —dijo, pero la tristeza seguía presente en sus ojos—. Haré todo lo posible por pasarla bien —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga y esta se la devolvió—. Ahora debo irme, hoy me toca hacer la cena y Kero anda más glotón que de costumbre.

—Está bien, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo—, sólo asegúrate que Kero no coma tanto o le dará dolor de estómago —comentó divertida.

—Así será. ¡Nos vemos! —Y con esto salió del aula.

_Ojalá que Sakura de verdad recupere su ánimo_, pensó Tomoyo Daidōji, mientras se dirigía a su hogar.

*.*.*

—Desearía poder traer un poco más de alegría a ti, querida Sakura —murmuró un joven inglés con hermosos y misteriosos ojos azules que había observado todo.

—Es muy amable de tú parte, querido Eriol —comentó una dulce voz—, pero esta vez me gustaría hacerlo.

Hiiragizawa sonrió dulcemente y sin decir nada más, asintió.

*.*.*

— ¡Ya llegué! ¿Hay alguien en casa? —Preguntó la menor de los Kinomoto.

— ¡Sakurita! —Un ser alado salió disparado de quién sabe dónde para encontrarse con su ama—. ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás, cómo te fue? —Interrogó rápidamente y a Sakura le surgió una gota en la cabeza mientras su guardián seguía parloteando a su alrededor.

_¿Cómo es posible que no se quede sin aire?_, pensó confundida.

—Tranquilo Kero, me fue bien —le dijo, mientras se dirigía al armario junto a la biblioteca de su padre.

— ¿Adónde vas? —Cuestionó el muñeco.

—Estaba pensado en que la Navidad está cada vez más cerca —comentó—. Y así es, pues cuando venía de la escuela pude observar todas las puertas de las casas adornadas con luces —dijo mientras jalaba una gran caja—. Entonces quise saber si teníamos todo lo necesario —murmuró dulcemente mientras abría la caja para dejarle ver a Kero el contenido.

Series, esferas y piezas de un árbol navideño era lo que sobresalía.

— ¡Me parece una excelente idea, Sakurita! —Casi gritó el guardián solar—, ¿Pero por qué puedo ver tristeza...? —Kerberos se interrumpió al ver cómo sacaba un álbum de fotos con "Navidad" escrito en la portada.

Sakura abrió la tapa y la primera foto hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos; era ella recién nacida siendo cargada por su mamá, al pie de la foto se podía leer: "Nuestra primera Navidad juntas". En la siguiente una con su madre y Tōya sentado en las piernas de esta. Las siguientes eran todas similares; ella con sus padres, otra los cuatro juntos, pero la que más le gustó fue donde su madre y ella dormían en la silla mecedora, siendo flanqueadas por el hermoso árbol y la ventana mostrando un paisaje nevado.

—A veces te extraño tanto... —susurró, sin darse cuenta de las pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. Sin importar nada siguió sacando el contenido de aquella caja; el pequeño guardián no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente: apoyar a su ama en estos momentos.

— ¿Sabes Kero? —Comentó la jovencita—. Mi papá me platicó qué mamá tenía la costumbre de adornar la casa con muchas luces de todos los colores.

—Se ve qué es cierto, Sakura —dijo el guardián solar—. ¡Mira todas estas series! —Exclamó—, y todas las esferas... ¿Quieres qué lo armemos? —Preguntó dulcemente al ver las piezas para el árbol; quería devolver la sonrisa de felicidad al rostro de su dueña—. Podemos empezar ahora mismo. ¿Sí, sí, sí? —Pidió con los ojos como estrellitas. La joven le dio una pequeña sonrisa para después asentir con la cabeza.

— ¡Me gusta mucho esa idea, Kero! —Exclamó—, porque déjame decirte que yo no pensaba hacerlo hasta dentro de unos días —dijo— así que manos a la obra.

— ¡Sí! —El entusiasmo de Kero estaba por los cielos. Sakura lo observó divertida mientras entre los dos se daban a la tarea de montar el dichoso árbol.

Media hora después Sakura le pasaba a Kero las esferas para que este las colocara en la parte más alta. _¡El árbol está quedando maravilloso!_, pensó con entusiasmo. Se arrodilló para agarrar la siguiente esfera cuando encontró lo que parecía ser un diario.

— ¿Qué será esto? —susurró. Estaba forrado de blanco con detalles navideños. Intrigada lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Diciembre, 25._

Hoy es la primera Navidad que pasas con nosotros. Todavía eres pequeña, pero tu padre te ha cargado todo el rato, observándonos a Tōya y a mí decorar el árbol. ¡No sabes cuanta alegría me da tenerte con nosotros!  
Mi pequeña Sakura, no cabe duda que llegaste a unir más a nuestra familia. Tu padre babea –literalmente– contigo y Tōya ni se diga, nunca había visto esa ternura en sus ojos. Pero te escribo esto para que sepas qué me haces completamente feliz mi pequeña flor de cerezo. Te amo hija.

_Nadeshiko, tu madre.  
_

Sakura estaba conmocionada ¿Por qué nunca había leído estas palabras? ¿Cómo es que, en todos los años que tenía poniendo el árbol, no las había visto?

De un momento a otro sintió una fuerte presencia a su al rededor.

— ¿Kero? ¿Qué… qué pasa? —Extrañamente no sentía miedo, pero sí sabía que había alguien detrás de ella—. ¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó, pues se dio cuenta que su pequeño guardián estaba profundamente dormido en el sillón.

—Tranquila mi pequeña flor de cerezo —escuchó.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De quién era esa voz tan dulce y cálida? Decidió qué si no daba la vuelta no lo sabría; sin levantarse de su posición giró lentamente y se sorprendió. Ante ella, más hermosa que nunca, estaba su madre.

— ¿Má…mamá? —Tartamudeó, mientras alargaba una mano tratando de tocar el rostro de su madre que se había arrodillado ante ella—. ¿Có…cómo es posible? —Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla—. ¿En verdad eres tú? —Murmuró mientras se daba cuenta que su mano atravesaba el cuerpo de su madre.

—Sí pequeña —afirmó, mientras se acercaba a ella, queriendo rodearla con su calor, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

— Mami... —sollozó al sentirse protegida por el calor maternal.

—Tranquila pequeña —pidió—, he venido para decirte qué siempre te he amado mi amor —le susurró—. Y aunque no pueda estar presente físicamente, siempre —le dijo con inimaginable ternura—, siempre estoy y estaré contigo.

Sakura, embargada por la felicidad solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué decirle. Estaba sin palabras. ¡Era su madre! Tenía tanto que decirle que no podía salir de sus labios.

— ¿Sabes pequeña? Hay algo que a tu amigo y a ti les faltó colocar en el hermoso árbol que han armado —comentó Nadeshiko. Sakura abrió lo ojos y miró a su madre, confundida.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó.

Nadeshiko se levantó y le hizo una seña a Sakura para que la siguiera, esta así lo hizo y juntas se acercaron a la esquina en dónde estaba colocado el árbol.

—Obsérvalo bien y te darás cuenta —le pidió. La pequeña flor de cerezo obedeció y se dio cuenta.

— ¡La estrella en la punta!

El adorable fantasma soltó una pequeña risita ante la cara asustada de su hija. —Así es, hija. Ahora ve por ella y coloquémosla —dijo sonriente. Sakura asintió y corrió de vuelta al armario, para sacar la bonita y gran estrella.

—Aquí está, mamá —murmuró y una tremenda felicidad la embargó al pronunciar esas palabras.

— ¡Estupendo! —Exclamó—, ahora saca una de tus cartas y elévate para que me ayudes a ponerla —pidió mientras flotaba hasta lo alto del árbol. Como no notó ningún cambio en su hija bajó su rostro para verla, encontrándola estupefacta.

— ¿Mi…mis cartas? —Murmuró y Nadeshiko no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse.

—Pues claro ¿Acaso pensabas que no estaba enterada de todo lo referente a ese asunto? —Preguntó divertida—. Y también sé sobre cierto 'pequeño lobo' —Musitó con picardía.

A la mención de Shaoran, Sakura se sonrojó notoriamente. Su madre se tapó los labios para no estallar en carcajadas como quería. Estaba claro que su hija era muy vergonzosa.

—Anda, ven aquí —le dijo su madre.

Sakura sacudió su cabeza, transformó la llave en el báculo de la estrella e invocó a la carta flote; se situó junto a Nadeshiko quien acercó su mano a la de Sakura y juntas colocaron, finalmente, la estrella.

—Falta luz… —murmuró Sakura sin pensarlo y todas las series –incluida la estrella– se iluminaron, haciendo el árbol todavía más hermoso.

—Quedó precioso... —susurró Sakura, todavía asombrada, pues la carta de la Luz había respondido a su pedido sin invocarla.

—Así es mi niña —le dijo Nadeshiko, viéndola y acariciando lentamente su mejilla—. Ahora es tiempo de que me vaya, pero recuerda que siempre estoy contigo —sonrió dulcemente y besó la frente de su hija.

—Pe...pero mamita —susurró, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. ¿Tiene que ser tan pronto? —Preguntó débilmente. No quería despedirse de su madre. La necesitaba mucho, quería que se quedara con ella.

—No me permiten estar mucho tiempo por aquí mi niña —la tristeza era palpable por la madre de Sakura, mientras ésta no podía retener las lágrimas que corrían por su mejillas—. Por favor no llores mi amor, no quiero verte triste mi pequeña flor. Estoy contigo mi niña —y ante el asombro de Sakura, Nadeshiko tocó su pecho, donde está su corazón, haciéndole sentir un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

—De acuerdo, mamita —susurró y acto seguido su madre se desvaneció.

— ¡Monstruo ya llegué! —La voz de su hermano la sacó de su mundo y rápidamente mandó a la carta y a Kerberos a la habitación. Los hechizos que Eriol le había enseñado podían ser de mucha ayuda en estos casos.

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo! —Gritó, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, aunque sabía que nada podía desvanecer su alegría.

—Ya, tranquilos los dos —pidió su padre que iba llegando justo detrás de Tōya.

Sakura sólo pudo sonreír y se prometió que pasaría la mejor de las Navidades.

*.*.*

— ¡Sakura! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le preguntó Tomoyo nada más entrar al salón de clases. Tardó unos minutos en responder, puesto que tuvo que recuperar el aliento perdido en su carrera diaria para no llegar tarde.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo. Hoy estoy mucho mejor —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—Me alegra mucho, Sakurita —dijo Tomoyo—. Pero dime ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa?

Pero Sakura no pudo contarle nada, puesto que el profesor Tukusama entró y comenzó a dar las instrucciones a seguir para ese día.

_En el descanso te cuento, Tomoyo. _

_Sakura. _

Fue lo que decía la nota que Sakura le envió a su amiga, la joven Daidōji solamente asintió.

Las horas transcurrieron con normalidad y el ánimo de Sakura no decayó para nada. A Tomoyo le alegraba mucho verla tan contenta aunque no podía dejar de pensar en porqué estaría así.

—Muy bien chicos, pueden salir —indicó el profesor, justo después de que se escuchó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases.

— ¿Sabes, Tomoyo? Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas y quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí —dijo la joven Kinomoto, mientras caminaban hacia la salida—. Ayer recibí la visita de mi madre… —comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpida por una muy sorprendida Tomoyo.

— ¿¡Es enserio!? ¡Ay pero por qué me sorprendo! Es natural qué siendo tú tan poderosa como eres puedas hacer eso y más —exclamó emocionada y a Sakura le cayó una gota por la cabeza—. Pero… —continuó la amatista—, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? No es nada malo ¿verdad? —Preguntó con cierto temor en la voz.

— ¡No, no! ¡Tranquila, Tommy! —Dijo aceleradamente y se dispuso a contarle la situación que había vivido el día anterior.

—Así qué ella vino a visitarte pues se dio cuenta qué tú estabas triste ¿cierto?

—Supongo que sí —dijo soltando un suspiro—. La verdad es que su visita me hizo sentir más tranquila Tomoyo. Sí, la extraño muchísimo y a veces me hace mucha falta, pero me di cuenta que ella siempre está conmigo —murmuró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, inmediatamente la joven Daidōji se alarmó—. Tranquila Tommy, estoy bien. Te juro que no lloro por tristeza, sino de felicidad. Tal vez no esté conmigo, pero puedo sentir su calor aquí —dijo con la mano en el corazón—. Y por eso mismo esta Navidad será una de las más especiales —comentó.

—No sabes la alegría que me da verte así Sakura y quiero que sepas que siempre contarás conmigo, además no tienes que agradecerme nada.

—Eso ya lo sé Tomoyo, de todas maneras lo seguiré haciendo —dijo divertida y un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ambas jovencitas.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos las dirigieron al parque pingüino, aquel lugar testigo de muchos momentos en la vida de la dueña de las Cartas Sakura.

— ¿Tomoyo? ¿Ya sabes qué regalarás en Navidad? —Preguntó sorpresivamente a su amiga la Card Master.

—Lo tengo decidido ¿Y tú, Sakura?

—Así es.

—Me alegra mucho oír eso, hermosas jovencitas —dijo una tranquila voz detrás de ellas.

Enseguida voltearon sorprendidas. — ¡Eriol! ¡Hiiragizawa! —Exclamaron al unísono y el joven inglés las observó divertido.

—No he podido escuchar la última parte de su conversación y qué bueno haberlas encontrado hoy. Quiero invitarlas a pasar Navidad en mi casa —dijo.

— ¿A tu casa? —Preguntó la joven Kinomoto.

—Así es querida Sakura, sé que aquí en Japón la Navidad no se celebra como en occidente y me gustaría que todos ustedes conocieran y disfrutaran de mis costumbres —explicó con una bella sonrisa.

—Me gusta mucho tu idea, Hiiragizawa —respondió Tomoyo—, por no decir que me fascina, así que sí, acepto tu invitación.

—A mí también me agrada, Eriol y ten por seguro que estaré ahí —respondió la joven de bellos ojos verdes.

—Será todo un placer y por favor, extiendan la invitación para sus familiares —pidió—, incluyendo al joven Tsukishiro y a Kerberos.

— ¡Pero Eriol! —Reprochó Sakura, lo que sorprendió al joven mago y a su amiga, ambos guardaron silencio, esperando una explicación—, ¡Kero se comerá todo! —Exclamó y los jóvenes no pudieron hacer otra cosa sino reír.

—Tranquila Sakura, todo saldrá bien —dijo con voz misteriosa y Sakura supo que así sería.

"_Pase lo que pase todo estará bien",_ repitió en su mente.

*.*.*

—De acuerdo pequeña Sakura, ahí estaré —fue la respuesta del joven Yukito.

—Iré, monstruo —dijo su hermano—, pero me cubrirás tres veces —exigió. Y es que aunque hubieran pasado los años la relación entre estos dos sencillamente no cambiaba.

— ¡Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstruo, Tōya! ¡Deja de decirme así hermano! —Pidió, no pudiendo evitar el que un puchero adornara sus labios.

—Sigues siendo infantil aunque tengas diecisiete años, eso demuestra que eres un monstruo —explicó el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

—Hijos míos tranquilos —pidió Fujitaka Kinomoto—. Estaré encantado de ir contigo pequeña Sakura.

— ¡Gracias papá!

*.*.*

— ¿Estás seguro de qué saldrá bien? —Preguntó una voz nerviosa y ligeramente temblorosa.

—Por supuesto que sí, además ella siempre lo ha dicho: pase lo que pase todo estará bien —le respondieron.

— ¡Tiene toda la razón! —Añadió una tercera persona.

*.*.*

— ¡Sakura, hija! ¿Ya estás lista? —Preguntó el señor Kinomoto, revisando la hora, dándose cuenta de qué llegarían tarde.

—No sé porque te molestas en preguntar algo obvio papá —respondió Tōya—, el monstruo no ha bajado por la sencilla razón de que no está lista.

Fujitaka solo sonrió, sabiendo que su hijo tenía razón.

Por su parte el joven Tsukishiro disfrutaba de un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate en compañía de su compañero guardián.

— ¡Esto está delicioso! —Exclamó el ser alado con las mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción.

— ¡Tienes toda la razón, Kerberos! —Dijo alegremente el conejo de la nieve.

_Estos dos son tal para cual ¿Por qué mi forma adoptada tiene que ser tan… tragona*?, _pensó Yue, tratando de no perder la paciencia y salir a tranquilizar a su hermano.

— ¡Ya estoy lista! —Anunció una Sakura completamente emocionada; llevaba un vestido negro a medio muslo, de una sola manga. Para no tener frío se había colocado medias negras con un bonito decorado. Su cabello —ahora más largo— iba recogido en una trenza de lado; complementaba con un largo collar, del mismo collar que sus tacones; plateado.

—Te ves hermosa hija.

—Es… es cierto monstruo —dijo sorprendido su hermano.

—Ellos tienen toda la razón —comentó Yukito quien llegaba a la sala, después de esconder a Kero en el bolso interior de su saco.

— ¡Ay no me digan eso que me da pena! —Exclamó una sonrojada Sakura.

—Nosotros solo decimos lo que vemos pequeña Sakura, pero basta de plática. Tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el patriarca de la familia, para después abordar el auto y dirigirse a la dirección que el joven inglés les había proporcionado.

En el camino Kero salió de su escondite para dirigirse a otro: el bolso de Sakura.

*.*.*

— ¡Señor Kinomoto! Pase por favor, es un placer para nosotros que nos acompañen en esta bella noche —dijo una eufórica Nakuru Akizuki.

—Muchísimas gracias señorita Akizuki, el placer es mío —respondió cortésmente mientras se dirigía al interior de la mansión.

— ¡Querido Tōya! Qué bueno que estás aquí —exclamó felizmente, mientras abrazaba efusivamente al joven Kinomoto.

—Akizuki, no me puedo mover —respondió entre dientes el aludido.

—Llámame Nakuru —pidió la identidad falsa de Ruby-Moon—. Tenemos muchos años de conocernos, ¿no es así Tsukishiro? —Preguntó al otro guardián lunar quien observaba todo con una sonrisa.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, por eso pido lo mismo, llámame Yukito —respondió sonriente.

— ¡Sí! Y tú llámame Nakuru, ¿ves cómo no es tan difícil, Tōya? —Comentó sin despegarse del muchacho moreno.

—Lo intentaré Akizuki —respondió finalmente, para comenzar a caminar y buscar a su padre. Todavía con Nakuru colgada de su cuello.

*.*.*

Una presencia distrajo a la jovencita Kinomoto, quien se encontraba saludando a Spinel-Sun y dando precisas instrucciones a Kero para qué no hiciera ningún alboroto.

—Mi niña —murmuró la voz de su madre.

— ¡Mamá! —Respondió la dueña de las cartas, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Me alegra y tranquiliza mucho saber qué estás mejor, Sakura —comentó el angelical fantasma.

—Y todo es gracias a ti, mamita —comentó dulcemente.

—Espero que, después de todo, está sea la mejor de las Navidades, mi pequeña. Y nunca olvides que te amo.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué...? —Pero se interrumpió al ver como todo se encontraba nuevamente en silencio, pues los dos guardianes estaban inmersos en el mundo de los videojuegos.

Sin pensar más en lo misteriosa que era su madre salió de la habitación para dirigirse al jardín trasero de la mansión, puesto que ahí sería la cena de esta noche.

Estuve a punto de perderse, pero siguiendo la presencia de Eriol consiguió llegar a un par de puertas corredizas, frustrándose un poco al no poder ver nada, puesto que estas eran como espejos. Dejó la desidia por un lado y abrió lentamente una, saliendo al encuentro de los demás.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste, Sakurita! —Exclamó Tomoyo, de pie en medio de Eriol y Yukito.

—Hola Tomoyo —saludó a su amiga—. Todo está precioso Eriol, muchas gracias por la invitación.

—No hay nada que agradecer querida Sakura —comentó—. Déjame decirte que te ves preciosa —dijo sonriente, mientras Tomoyo asentía con la cabeza.

—Pero qué cosas dices Eriol.

—Él solo dice la verdad, estás hermosa —respondió una tercera voz al momento que Tomoyo y Eriol le abrían paso a Shaoran Li.

— ¡Shaoran! —Murmuró emocionada, automáticamente se acercó a él, quien la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola mi pequeña flor de cerezo —susurró en el oído femenino, envolviéndola en un reconfortante y cálido abrazo.

—Feliz Navidad mi niña —se oyó al viento y Sakura solo pudo sonreír mientras lloraba de alegría en brazos de su pequeño lobo. Sin duda esta sería la mejor de las Navidades y todo gracias a su amada madre, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

* * *

* Tragón/gona: Que traga o come mucho. En mi ciudad lo decimos muy seguido en forma de broma.

* * *

Antes que nada, debo reconocer que este fue un reto con mayúsculas para mí. Creo que puse mucho de mis sentimientos para en estas fechas. Espero que sea de su agrado y, ¡mil gracias Fru-chan!

Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Anndie.


End file.
